A Single Rose To A Bouquet Of Love
by noelle.ssi
Summary: hihihihiiiiii! I know it's still a month before Ricchan's birthmonth, but yeah, figured it'd be published late again if I did it days before his real birthda, sooo, here ya go guys! u ENJOY ((tho I think I made it a little cheesyy lol, also don't mind the Title XD it's just a cheesy title my friend told me to use loool)).


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SEKAIICHI HATSUKOOOOOOI~! ((Lawl, why am I enthusiastic about that? XD))**

 **Gumi: Tatoe moshi kimi ga, sekai no hate ni ite mo—**

 **Aya: what's gotten you to sing the opening? And give me a reason why you're enthusiastic right now, and don't give me the "I ATE CHOCOLATE! AAAAAAAA" reason.**

 **Kassandōra: does she really become** ** _that_** **energetic just by eating a single bar of chocolate? O.O**

 **Aya: *pats Kassandōra* yeah, she does, so gET EVERY SINGLE BAR OF CHOCOLATE** ** _AWAY_** **FROM HER AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE!**

 **Gumi: oh c'mon! I'm just so happy! And I sang the opening becauuuuuuse, I felt like it XD**

 **Aya: what's made you so happy?**

 **Gumi: NEW FANFIC IDEAAA!**

 **Kassandōra: o-oh a-ab—**

 **Gumi: AA AA AA, KASSANDŌRA, NO SPOILING! *gives her a chocolate bar* I dunno why, but...XD welp**

 **Kimi no suki dake ja monotarinai**

 **akogare dake ja umekirenai...*smacked with a bowling pin* OW..don't mind..Takano's...OOCness...**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Onodera's POV))**

It's been almost 3 weeks since I confessed to Takano as we became _official lovers_. Well, even so, I still get shy and nervous around him whenever we're alone...

I see him talking with Kisa and Hatori, his arms are crossed against his chest, large bags under his eyes...you can tell he's been overworking. Even though usually, I'm the one who does that...

.

.

.

"Ritsu," he started, "y-yes?", I always stutter, and that won't change, I guess. "Sorry, but, I need to cancel our date. There's something I still need to take care of. I'm really sorry, just...next time, okay? I'm really busy.", he frowned, of course he can be busy every now and then, I don't mind cancelling any plans with him, I just don't want to be in the way of his business.

Though, I did want to be sad a little, considering it's almost my birthday...

"Oh, n-no no, it's alright. I don't mind. L-let's just go out next time.", I smiled, though a little pained. I didn't want him to overwork, but he's my boss, I can't order him to do so. As much as I know that, he said before leaving, "Yeah, sorry. I'll go back to work."

Hm. It's okay. Right?

.

.

.

 **Next day**

I got to work early, seeing nobody was there yet, I had the chance to clean up my desk a little. Spotting a small teddy bear sitting on my chair, a note was tied to it's ribbon,

 _Happy Advanced Birthday, Ricchan! Since your birthday's tomorrow, well, I can't really join you tomorrow_

 _so here's a little something from me to you! Also, could you tell Takano-san that I won't be at work today?_

 _Pleaaase! I really need this! Thanks in advance, Ricchan! Happy Birthday, you adorable bunny rabbit!_

 _Ps._

 _I don't know why I called you that, but, it's cute._

I laughed a bit, Kisa can be very sneaky at times. Man, Takano will be so pissed. Oh Kisa, why did you have to be absent in the middle of a cycle?

"Morning.", someone appeared, "gah!", I jump startled, "you seem really happy, Onodera-kun. You're smiling really brightly.", Mino stated, clearly still smiling creepily. Yeah, I was smiling...

"Oh, it's just this small thing Kisa gave me.", I smiled, "oh, how cute!", Mino said, before taking a seat on his chair, "by the way, Onodera,"

"Yes, Hatori?"

"Takano-san said he won't be in today. Says he has something very important to do.", he explained, getting his phone, he showed me Takano's text, "o-oh...I see. I'll check up on him later.",

Before proceeding to his desk, he asked, "Also where's Kisa?"

"Um...he said he also won't be in today..."

A gloomy aura filled the room. "Spending time with his boyfriend in the middle of the cycle. Ugh.", Hatori slumped down on a pile of papers on his desk.

My lip twitched.

.

.

.

 **After work**

I stepped in front of Takano's apartment door, at first I was a little nervous, so now I took a lot of courage to ring his doorbell.

 ** _No answer_**

"What the..."

 _Dingdongdingdongdingdong_

 _ **Still no answer**_

"Maybe he doesn't want to talk? Oh well, I mustn't disturb him if he's busy..."

Proceeding to my apartment, I mumbled, "good night...", as I disappeared inside my room.

.

.

.

 **The next day, Ritsu's birthday.**

I tried calling him, but he doesn't answer...what's going on?...

Suddenly my phone rang in a tune,

 _Caller:_ _Yokozawa Takafumi_

 _Yokozawa-san? What does he need in this time of day?_

"Um...moshi moshi...?"

"Ah- Onodera. I need you to come outside. I need to meet you there."

"What? Yoko—!"

 _Beeeeep_

Way to hang up on people!

Is it really that urgent?!

Ah whatever.

The sooner I got out of bed, I took a shower, dressed up, and went outside.

Locking my door, I proceed to the elevators.

Pressing down, the elevator comes.

.

.

.

I went out of the building and tried to find Yokozawa. Finally spotting him near a cherry blossom tree, I ran up to him. "What took you so long?"

"Um..."

"Huh, never mind that, come with me.", he grabbed ahold of my hand and dragged me towards the sidewalk, "w-wha-"

A taxi came and picked us up. "Where are we going?", I asked, the driver not minding me, and Yokozawa still glaring at me which clearly said _"just shut up and wait."_

I pouted and slumped back, _I'm getting abducted by Yokozawa-san on my birthday? Wow! SERIOUSLY, WHAT IS GOING ON?!_

I waited _patiently_ for us to arrive to our destination. Wherever it is anyway.

Checking the time, it's **11:30**.

"We're here.", said the taxi driver. Yokozawa paid for the ride and got out of the car, shutting the door close, he opened the door on my right and grabbed my hand. "Wuah!"

I was being dragged into...

A mall?

"Um...excuse me but...why are we in a mall?"

"Shut up and wait for my instructions."

"A-alright...?"

He stopped walking and let go of my hand, there weren't much people in here, but there were a few, "there, now, pick wherever you want to go to."

"Um...why?"

"Just pick!"

"Alright alright!"

I faced a shop in front of us and began looking around, I spotted a small shop with all colorful paints and art tools, the shop itself looks cute! "There...I guess?", I pointed slightly at the _Niji Art Shop_.

"Hm.", Yokozawa grabbed my hand again and _gently_ dragged me towards the shop.

One of the store's clerks ran up to us, "oh, welcome!"

"Oh! Are you Onodera Ritsu?", the clerk asked, "um...yes..", I was a bit confused, but Yokozawa was only standing there, waiting for me to finish with this shop. "Oh, well, here you go!"

"Huh?", she handed me a red rose, "um..."

"If you're confused, you just have to follow your friend there. Don't worry, you'll find out about this at the end! And Happy Birthday!", she smiled and went back to the counter. Still a bit confused about it and as of why she knew it was my birthday, I walked towards Yokozawa slowly, not minding to ask about it. "Come on."

I nodded as we continued on.

.

.

.

 **Time skip/check; 12:20.**

"Where else are we going? I'm tired!", I whined as I my arms started to hurt, we've been here for almost an hour already!

Almost all the shops' clerks gave me a rose, they all knew it was birthday, and now we're here, Yokozawa waiting for something near the railings, and I'm just here, holding all the roses I was given. It's darn heavy!

let me explain. They all gave me roses until I formed a **bouquet**. And I'm waiting _very patiently_ for something **else** to happen, you know!

Suddenly, a mall clerk came up to me and placed another rose in the middle of the bouquet and told me, "come with me, sir."

I raised a brow as Yokozawa stood straight and gestured for me to follow them, "oh God...what now?"

Following them slowly, I noticed we were heading to the middle part of the mall, where there was a lot of space, no fountain or any decor to be found, just a wide space, not that crowded, and there were mall clerks standing in position.

Kinda like they're positioned in forming a shape of a heart...from my view anyway.

Right then, music started playing in the background, the clerks started moving till they started to dance, the people everywhere were watching, they were also clapping into the tune of the music playing.

Right then, in the middle, someone was only standing there, until his head perked up when the chorus of the music started,

He began to walk towards me, and by then, I already knew who it was.

"T-...Takano..?"

He got closer till he was only an inch away, "hey...sorry I had to cancel our date...but...I just wanted to do this for you."

Tears were jerking to come out, and right at that moment, Yokozawa took the bouquet from me as Takano walked to his place from earlier and came back.

And right now...he was holding a large teddy bear with a cute, peachy-red heart. He came up to me again and handed me the bear, I began to hug it tightly, it was so sooooft~

"Ritsu, I won't ever stop loving you..."

Tears began to roll down my cheeks, "you never cease to make my every day the happiest days of my life...", I hugged him along with the teddy bear,

The mall clerks, the shop clerks, and all the people clapped as they all went away now.

.

.

.

I and Takano walked down the sidewalk together, "so that was what you were all _busy_ about?"

"Yes, of course. I'll only be busy to do everything for you, love."

"Oh shut up!", I teasingly punched his shoulder,

"But either way...thank you for everything.", I leaned my head on his shoulder, "hmhm~ Happy Birthday, Ritsu."

And our conversation continued till we reached our apartment.

.

.

.

 **Next day, Takano's POV))**

I woke up early, and it's a day off! Finally!

And I spotted the guy I love so much sleeping soundly beside me, peachy-pink lips parted a bit, his chest rising and falling every breath, he's so cute...

I ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek, "I love you."

"Mmhhh...", his eyes fluttered open as he slapped my face away in response. He glared at me after that.

I chuckled. "Geez, after I did that for you, don't I get a morning kiss?"

"Shut up, you!", he then hid his face under the blankets.

I chuckled once more, as I sat up and walked to the door.

"I'm making breakfast. Come out when you're ready."

"Hmn..."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

I opened the door and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Ritsu in the bedroom.

.

.

.

 **GUMI: oh well, if you guys liked it, thanks! If you guys didn't like it, I'll try my best for a better one! This idea came from the typical ignore-the-lover-and-buy-a-gift scene. And then I revised it! Yay! Lawl, could you do me a favor and Review what chu think 'bout it? I don't mind if you don't wanna, it's 'kay!**

 **Byeee!**


End file.
